


Beauty

by Kahliethefangirl



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahliethefangirl/pseuds/Kahliethefangirl
Summary: He taught you a lesson about beauty. But what is that lesson worth when beauty is no longer around?





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> English is self-taught and my second language. Please be kind.  
My friend was super low so I promised to whip up something small for her about Harry. I guess this is what it ended up as. And don't ask me why she wants something blue when she's down, lol. I'm just her simple servant.  
Hope you guys will enjoy it too!

The wind had tugged so deliciously at your hair that day. You hadn't been able not to pretend you looked as beautiful as the people in movies, as your hair whipped softly around your face.  
The view was breathtaking and you hand entwined with Harry's gripped harder around his fingers when you took in the majestic scenery before you. The top of that forgotten hill surrounded by the deep and evergreen forest was like an entire different world, separated from the one you knew.

"You like it?" Harry asked silently, as if not wanting to disturb the serenity enveloping you. Were you one for superstition, you'd say magic did exist in this place.

"It's marvelous." You gasp, short of breath. You'd always thought about yourself as someone pretty shallow and material; however not in a bad way. You just rarely had time to truly enjoy nature or simple things that seemingly was taken for granted. Harry just proved you wrong.

"I've been here a few times. I just like to share it." He muses and with a soft smile you look to your side; seeing the handsome young man connected to you through your hands tightly embracing. How on earth is it that such a splendid and unique human being is all yours? Unreal, to be honest.

"I'm glad you did." You sigh, feeling relaxation taking a hold of you and seemingly all of you is turning from a tensed and slightly stressed city being to something similar to a floating cloud. It's so liberating to feel the wind, to hear it and then the setting sun throwing gentle and warm gold against your bare arms and face.  
Fact remains though; that no matter the beauty of the scenery nothing could ever beat just looking at him. It sounds cheesy to the point you wanna snort out a laugh at yourself yet... Fact remains, as said.  
His green eyes mixing with blue and grey like a storming sea. The soft chestnut curls on his head, now dancing in the wind just like your own hair.

"I'd always like to think-" He licks his heartshaped lips and glance your way for just a second; the sun reflecting in his deep eyes so that their color swirl and mix like a dream. "-Things like this was made just so we could look at it. Like an old painting you know." He huffs amused at himself and your own smile grows a little. You're not the only one claiming yourself to be corny.

"It's just like a painting." You agree before stepping closer to him; not very interested in the live painting before you at the moment.  
Your hand breaks free from his and you snake your arm aound his waist instead. The white button up; open slightly over his collarbones scenting perfectly of him and the woods which you just had strolled through to get here.

"I know it's not why it's here." Harry finally says when his own arm holds you close and his own gaze fixes on you; he too forgetting about the reason he took you all the way up here. "But it's a lovely thought. When I feel lost or down I always try to find something beautiful to watch and then I think for myself: It's here so that I can enjoy this, it's here for my eyes to rest upon and for my being to relish in." He speaks hushed, the wind carrying his words out over the slope of the hill dissappearing into the forest below again.  
In the distance is the city, in a hazy blurr of decending light from the sun. You could watch it and it would be like seeing it through a dreamy veil; like staring into another dimension; a place you no longer belong to.

"That's beautiful." Your fingers trace his forehead; some of his curls caressing the back of them. His smile grows wider but calmer at your attention.

"Then I always realize what a miracle it is that we exist; in a place with such places I look upon. So I realize it's not there for me to watch, but for me to live in; for me to experience. Then I always feel a little bit better." He chuckles, tilting his head to the side with a peach blush decorating his sharp cheekbones.  
You laugh with him before cupping his cheek; directing his face towards yours again.

"Just like you then." You purr, biting your lip just enough to have his dramatic eyes fall to their tempting position. "I can watch you, I can live and experience you and it always makes me feel a little bit better." You whisper before leaning in; kissing his lips gently.  
Soft skin against skin; his taller front pressing against yours where his arms holds you as close as he possibly can. Slightly on your toes you let him hold you; let him be with you just as you want him to.

Short of breath you part and for a moment, when looking into his eyes; it feels as if you have all the answers to lifes all hard questions. And the bliss blooming to a painfull extent inside your chest is fucking infinite.

***

It's on repeat inside your head; that moment on top of the hill. It has been a mantra for you through so many years, for so many reason. Yet now it's like the record was chipped and your brain refuse you to play another track.  
There's a raw burning in your throat and your fingers fist the edges of the white sheet of paper in your hands. You had tried to write it down; tried to fix his words that day onto a note so that you wouldn't forget. But no matter; it seems as if the words you wrote could never pass on the meaning that rested within them, when spoken from his own lips that day; a thousand lifetimes ago.

"He once told me that whenever he felt sad; he'd find something beautiful to look at." Your lips trembles and your voice shivers. You stare at the people before you; dark like shadows and once again a wind is moving their hair around their faces like veils of something magical around you.

"He told me that he thought it was there for him to see whenever he needed; just to realize that it was there for a whole other reason." Your voice breaks and your fingers makes life short for the paper in your hand. You wouldn't need it, would you? How could a feeling ever be put down on paper so others could feel it like you did? Whatever they interpeted or whatever emotion you managed to conjure through letters on a blank space; it was just a fraction of what you wanted said. Useless.

"It was there for him to live. And that thought-" You suck down a deep breath of cool air. However the fire in your throat only bruns brighter by the fuel. "-That thought always had him feel better." A stray tear roll down your cheek and hangs dangerously from your jawline; like a sparkling drop of rain on a branch.  
In the people before you; you can see yourself. You are all of them and they are all you. In this, you are all alike.

"When he told me I had understood the meaning of his words and throughout life I have used what he taught me that day; whenever my day was rough or life treated me badly.  
But now-" Your gaze falls; flowers filling your view to the brim. Silk ribbons, a flickering little flame ontop of a white candle. It's beautiful but from now on; all beauty shall be dull.

"-I have lost my beautiful spot to watch. The beauty I looked to when needing to remind myself of that it's fabolous just to simply exist; it's gone. I fear all beauty I will ever see from this day forward will be beauty seen through a dulled and dirty glass. It will be impossible to ever fully enjoy again." Your words are merely a whisper and the audience may not have heard.

However; as your gaze are drawn from the flowers to the dark hole which he a short timespan ago was lowered into; you realize it doesn't matter. Your beauty is lost and teaching them what he once taught you doesn't matter either. Because what beauty could possibly be fair to call wonderful; when he has left?

It's a miracle that we exist... Til the day we don't.


End file.
